The theif who lurks in the dark
by midnightsXdarkXangel
Summary: mario and luigi has been orderd to find the theif who stole peoples tresures. how does it end up? who is this theif? and what will happen if she falls in love with luigi? luigiXOC
1. the stolen treasures

One night in the peaceful mushroom kingdom (even though the princess is stolen in a couple of minutes…) "good night princess daisy!" Daisy was peach's friend who was the princess of Sarasaland se wore a flower dress she was called the flower princess. "ugh peach Im bored" daisy was the adventures type…. "daisy please tommorow we will go out" daisy put he jewary on the bed side table…..the next day….."MY NECALES IS STOLEN!!"

**Chapter 1: the stolen tresures **

Mario's house: "luigi wake up already!" luigi sat up on his bed "ugh…I know!" luigi got up of his bed and walked towards the closet which had the picture of the first job they had as plumbers "luigi come on im hungry!" luigi felt like slamming his head on the door over and over again.

Luigi got dressed and went down stairs to see mario still in his pajamas asleep on the table luigi made "ugh why did I have to related to you ugh" luigi moaned as he got breakfast ready "ding dong!" the bell rang into mario's ears "ill get it" mario said as mario got up and answered the door "uh mario?" mario looked down to see him in his pajamas

"_crap"_ mario ran to get changed while luigi went up to the door "oh hey toad what's up?" "hi luigi, princess peach needs you and mario now!" luigi took a deep breath and moaned "mario the princess is in trouble again" mario ran out the door into the street "wait mario!" luigi heard car screeches "_man just what I need"_ luigi ran after mario in the street.

At peaches castle… mario and luigi stood at the middle of the castle looking for peach "I cant see her…" suddenly in the far right was a loud noise "you don't think…" the door banged open with reporters with peach.

"Princess what did happen" "who did it" many reporters questioned her "ugh….ok that's it I answer later till then get out!" all the reporters left till everything was quiet…. "Mama Mia what the hell was that?" peach almost collapses as she was tired "well lets go to my room and ill tell you"

as they walked in luigi looked at the ceiling "?" "_did I just see something…" _ luigi blanked out for a second and found himself dragged along the floor by mario….

Peach closed the door so no one could come in "now" she whispered "there has been a thief stealing really rare stuff" mario just stood there not paying attention "_psssp Mario!" _ After relishing he gave a loud gasp luigi just keep his head down in shame.

"I just noticed you look tired did the reporters keep you up" peach looked down " no…. that's why I sent you here. Daisy is sleeping over for a month and well… someone stole the jewelry of hers and now…" peach escorted them into daisy's room " omg" was the only word's luigi could say.

The place was completely trashed to pieces " not here!" daisy said as she threw the couch to the other side of the room, luigi forgot how strong daisy is when she's mad "where is it!!!" daisy was really pissed of "when I find out who did this im…. um so going to lock them up for a infinity years!" while peach and mario tried to calm the princess down luigi heard footsteps.

Luigi went out the room to see someone in the kitchen but with someone's valuable "_is that!?!" _ luigi ran in to grap the water but unfortunately missed the water and picked up the hot coffee and threw it all over toadsworth….. "omg! Im so sorry I wasn't aiming for you!" luigi quickly got a towel and helped him "_man never do that again…" _ luigi blanked out again as he felt like someone punched him in the stomach. "idiot you think you can see me….." luigi heard the voice whisper in his ears as he collapse luigi could see mario and peach pick him up as he lost consciousness……

(much later ) " come on weege get up you always pass out like this… it's like the 500th time this year" luigi forgot he was there because he could only think about the voice "_who said that…" _ luigi got to see mario at the seat next to him and peach holding luigi's hand " luigi tell peach to go away" peach smirked " cant I also care as well?" mario got up and sat on luigi's bed "you can go now sweetie" peach kissed mairo on the cheek and left "luigi as a brother I care for you… now… what happened" luigi got up on his bed "well" luigi said as he told mario about the voice "hmmmmmmm" mario thought. Mario felt confused "are you sure it wasn't a boo playing with you…. Oh cool I just rhymed there!" luigi clenched his fist "no it was different…. Like a girls voice" luigi looked at the ceiling "well Ill look into it at peach's castle while you stay here" mario said while looking at the picture where they were against bowser….

"_hey mario are you sure its this way" luigi spoke as they got to the entrance "yep princess peach is in here" mario ran in and beat the crap of the koopas__ while luigi ran behind him_


	2. a unexpeted vist

**after a long hold i decided to continue this i hope you enjoy and please tell me if there is room for improvement**

* * *

"_Mario, wait for me!" Luigi ran after Mario avoiding all the baddies not noticing one of them who whispered "now… let's have fun". When Luigi got to the red plumber he couldn't breath and had to stop and take deep breathes before speaking. "Luigi where are you? I already got the key to the next door" ._

_Luigi felt like punching him, but had better stuff to do. "So…where are we?" The room was filled with lava and a bridge to the next room covered in a painting saying "Get out!"_

"_This looks to easy…something's not right…" Luigi mumbled as the looked around the room, to find any traps that could be lurking. Then, when he was looking, a breeze blew his hair into his face. Luigi turned around looking at the walls then shrugged. _

"_I swear there were no windows here…" he thought to himself._

"_Mario do you feel we are being watched…" The green plumber said under his breathe _

"_**You're such a baby, grow up" **__Luigi's eyes widened as he was surprised to what his brother said to him; he never acted in such a way._

"_Ok… you don't have to be moody with me..." Luigi mumbled as he walked towards the door _

"_**I'm sorry did I upset the baby?" **__He laughed as Luigi's grip got tighter. _

"_Just ignore him" he told himself._

_Was Mario really saying all this stuff? Luigi didn't know. Mario never acted this way before. _

"_**No wonder Daisy takes pity on you, I mean look at you. You're worthless!" **__This was beyond Luigi's limit. _

"_GET OFF MY BACK!" He screamed, as he ran towards Mario "Luigi… (turns around) what the crap!?!" Mario stood back as Luigi jumped on him… (End of flashback)_

Mario left Luigi alone as he followed peach, the door slowly closed…

**Chapter 2: an unexpected visit…. **

Luigi lay on the bed and closed his eyes "Finally a break…" he whispered as he relaxed with his shoes off…..

(Somewhere else) "*pant* got to get out of here…." The mysterious figure whispered wearing a black cloak with white linings on the zip, the golden brown sticked out telling that it was a girl "Crap. Bowser is gonna kill me…" She said as she jumped from tree to tree that was going to Bowser's castle, filled with guards of goombas, paratropas and shy guys "Damn its raining bad today" she thought as the rain gushed through her face.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the goombas at the front door questioned.

"Its me: Melody .Remember?" Melody whispered to the guard, the guards stepped back and opened the gates to Bowser's castle and inside was bullet bills at the ready and paratroopas, all hidden as the security was very tight, after what Mario did.

"You better go quick Bowser has been waiting for a while and is now ticked off" One of the goomba guards whispered to melody as the spy camera that bowser installed watched over them "thanks…" the thief said as she ran in.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Bowser said in a rage in his throne room, " my lord… I trust you she will come, if not I will go out for her and…." Kamak tried to comfort Bowser till he was interrupted as Melody ran in from the rain, Melody took her cloak off that was soaking wet and threw to Kamak "sorry im late you see…" " YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO!" Bowser interrupted in a rage,

Melody could plainly see the rage he was in, if someone ticked him off the slightest they would properly been thrown out the window if they weren't careful "ok…. If you will be so kindly to let me Finnish…. Good, now I WAS coming but this stupid man in green saw me and almost got me with hot coffee" Melody calmly muttered, she soon got annoyed when she heard Kamak laughing at her….

5 minutes later:

Outside the castle Kamak was thrown off the cliff, Bowser looked out the window in shock while Melody was getting the glass out her hand "im ok! I only broke all my bones in my body…"

Kamak shouted as he tried to get up as he did fall 1000 feet to the floor…. "… never mind about him now… so lets see what you brought"

the koopa calmly whispered to Melody, "well I got this!" Melody held up Daisy's earrings as they shone bright in the sun,

"this took me ages to get a hold of" Melody smirked as she put back in her bag "now…. What's next?" Melody handed over the jewels she stole and waited for Bowser's reaction "hmmm good now wait till Kamak comes back then Ill tell you what next" Bowser smirked as he walked over to the throne and sat waiting.

Back in the mushroom kingdom…

Luigi went out of the house for a stroll around the town after Mario left with Peach. _"it sure is boring here…" _Luigi thought to himself while looking at the shops with one saying "get the latest 1-ups today" and other stuff that he didn't care for " LUIGI!" luigi felt a shock down his spine as he knew there was only one tomboyish girly scream it could be…. "I FOUND YOU!!!" Daisy screamed as she jumped on Luigi's back causing him to lose balance and fall on the floor "ouch…. Daisy! Get off of me!" luigi demanded causing to blush as he hid his face under his hat.

" wait… aren't you sad you lost your earrings?" the green plumber questioned her, for a quick second she didn't answer till she just gave a slight smile

"don't worry Mario has gone to find the thief so I know ill get it back, till then…" Daisy paused for a second thinking what to say in the right words till she gave a deep sigh

"till then im wearing these" Daisy spoke as she took out a pair of earrings that had a picture of a music note, it sparkled a bit after she put them on.

" I have to wear these thing unfortunately" the princess said with a moan as she looked up " hey Luigi?" Daisy whispered to Luigi, the atmosphere became damp cold as the wind blew through there faces, the tension worried Luigi "yea?" he slowly spoke "you saw them didn't you?" luigi stood in silence "_how did she find out?!?" _He stared at her for a good long minute speechless.

With Mario:

Mario went out with peach and the other guards to Daisy's room for evidence of the thief "oh im so sorry im late!" a girl rushed in a black, ragged top with baggy trousers, with a emerald flower earring…


End file.
